D'wanna
, , | hp = 920 | spirit = 940 | power = 460 | speed = 760 | defence = 560 | yw2 = 044 | yw3 = 074 | ywb = 053 | ywb2 = 074 | ywww = | yww = 0026 | ukiukipedia = YW7-004 | foodspinoff = Hamburgers }} is a Rank E, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. D'wanna evolves into N'more starting at level 15. Appearances Video games *Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology D'wanna is a small mokugyo Yo-kai with a large head of a solid tan color with a wavy mouth hanging open. He wears a black monk habit with a green ''rakusu (vestment worn by ordained Buddhist monks), and carries a drumstick in one hand. He rides on a blue-green pillow with a yellow pattern. D'wanna has the ability to make anyone decide to abruptly stop what they were doing, as if out of boredom. He does this by reciting a chant while hitting his head with his drumstick like a woodblock, releasing a mist from his mouth that inspirits his victim. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' D'wanna appears in the old mansion at blossom heights. Yo-kai Watch 2 D'wanna appears in tranquility apartments at Shoppers Row. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters White Dog Squad'' D'wanna can be found by doing Patrol in Shoppers Row Yo-kai Watch 3 D'wanna appears in Blossom Heights. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |10-45|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Restoration|Single ally}} ||-|Single enemy|Lowers an opponent's STR and makes it sigh constantly.}} ||-|6 = All foes will be prone to loafing.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: ''"Hmph. I doubt it will last very long, but would you like to be friends?"'' * Loafing:'' "Ahh..."'' * Being traded: "Hello there. I wonder how long this friendship will last..." * Receiving food (favorite): ''"Flavorful..."'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"It's all right..."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"Don't want that."'' * Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''"Many thanks for letting me out. I guess you'll want to be friends now, right?"'' In the anime D'wanna makes his anime debut in EP021, in which he repeatedly makes Katie Forester abruptly stop in her duties she previously accepted. Realizing this could make her unliked by her classmates, Nathan Adams resolves to stop him. After summoning Jibanyan to try to stop him to no avail, Nathan decides to summon Babblong and orders him to incite Katie to tell one of her long winded stories. D'wanna has Katie abruptly stopping this, but he and Babblong quickly enter into a possession brawl with Katie as the subject, repeatedly possessing her until Katie, in the verge of giving up her talking -and apparently giving D'wanna the upper hand-, resumes her story-telling. D'wanna eventually exhausts himself and surrenders his Yo-kai Medal. In EP027, D'wanna was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where he is among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Etymology "Tsuzukanasō" translates as "don't feel like going on", with the kanji for "monk" (僧) replacing the last syllable. "D'wanna" is a corruption of the phrase "don't wanna", which is slang for "do not want to do". Origin D'wanna is based on the mokugyo daruma, a tsukumogami born from a mokugyo, a fish-shaped woodblock that Buddhist monks play with a drumstick to keep the rhythm while chanting sutras. The fish, which always keeps its eyes open even when it sleeps, symbolizes alertness and discipline: but once it is abandoned and turns into a youkai, this instrument resents its owners for playing it over and over and never allowing it to sleep, and thus takes its revenge by cursing them with chronic insomnia. D'wanna, in a humorous twist of its original function, causes people to become apathetic and despondent instead. This could be based on the idiom , which describes someone who can't stick to their goals or finish what they started, comparing them to someone quitting monk training after three days because they can't handle it. Trivia * D'wanna's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Imdun, Garbonzo, Peanut, and Sleepy. In other languages * Japanese: つづかな僧 Tsuzukanasō * Korean: 안하겠승 Anhagetseung * Portuguese (Brazil): Preguisim * Spanish: Yopaso * Italian: Fregmen * French: Papa Ress * German: Willnich See also * Q'wit Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Uwanosora Tribe